Luna Stark
by Rainbow UniPenguins YT
Summary: A baby girl gets dropped off at Avengers Tower. The Avengers take care of her, and discover something about her. What makes her special. There will be a Flash crossover later. There will also be a crossover between another show, but I will explain about it in the story. I will only explain what is important though. Rated T for swearing. Ant-Man is also in this, but not that often.
1. Chapter 1

Important note: Peter was not in any Avengers movies, takes place after Infinity War, every superhero lives together, Peter is a baby, but he already has his powers. He's about the same age as Luna as of this point in the story. Peter lives with the Avengers.

Also, you will need to know what the show, LEGO Elves: Secret Of Elvendale. Here's a brief description, and you must read this before you read the story. It helps you understand.

So basically, there's this place called Elvendale. You can only get there from Earth by using a portal that your amulet makes. There are elves that live there, along with goblins and dragons. The elves you need to know about are Air, who can control air, Naida, who can control water, Farron, who can control earth, and Azari, who can control fire. There's also a human, who's name is Emily. She wills he explained later. Now, to the story!

"Tony? There's… someone in the lobby, waiting for you. You need to get down here." The lobby worker for that night said. Tony rushed downstairs. He saw a woman with a baby.

"Tony Stark, you need to help this baby." The woman said. Tony gestured at the lobby worker. She called down he rest of The Avengers. They came down, and were confused by what they saw.

"Guys, she wants me to take care of this baby." Tony said. Pepper was confused.

"Why?" Pepper asked.

"She's… special." The woman said.

"In what way?" Steve asked.

"Uh, She has powers. We don't know what, though. It skips a generation in my family. We don't know how to take care of someone with superpowers." The woman explained.

"So, you want us to take care of her?" Tony asked.

"Yeah." The woman said.

"I'm on board. When she grows up, she could be a new team member." Steve said.

"I'm on board." Natasha said.

"So am I." Clint said.

"I'm fine with it." Pepper said.

"Sure." Bruce said.

"I'm good with it." Sam said.

"Me too." Bucky said.

"I am also fine with it." Thor boomed.

"Tony? That leaves you." Steve said.

"Alright, well, I'll take care of her." Tony said.

"Tony, _we'll_ take care of her. Not just you." Bruce said.

"What about Scott? Do you think he'll be fine with it?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah, I mean, he had to deal with Cassie as a baby, I had to deal with it. We can help you because we know a thing or two." Clint said. It was too bad Vision and Wanda lived in their own place. The woman handed them the baby, and necessities, like food, milk, and a stroller, to start them off. She also gave them the birth information. The girl was born on January 6th. The girl also had an amulet on. It was a pretty blue color.

The Avengers decided to name her Luna, because of Luna from Sailor Moon. She looked like the human form of Luna, with a crescent moon birthmark, blue eyes, and long, dark hair. Her birthmark _was_ on her forearm, but it was still a crescent moon birthmark. She had pointed ears, and everyone thought it was a deformity. Little did they know that her pointed ears weren't a deformity, but she was something else.

Luna knew she was adopted. It was obvious. Scott was a little mad he wasn't consulted, but he liked Luna. She was awesome. Peter loved her. He thought she was adorable. Everyone loved having her around. She didn't even cry that much. Only when she was hurt, which was very rare. When she needed food, or a diaper change, she would clap her hands.


	2. Chapter 2

When Luna turned 1, everyone was happy. This made Luna happy. When everyone was sitting around that day, Luna got excited. She stood up, and walked. Everyone was so happy for her. And then, she ran. She ran to Steve. Everyone was so proud. Luna learned how to walk and run!

Later that day, the Avengers were lounging around again. Luna got inspired. If she could walk, she could try and talk. Luna pulled herself up to the coffee table, and stood there. When everyone got quiet, she spoke.

"It my birfday!" Luna said. The Avengers were really surprised. She's a prodigy.

On Luna's 3rd birthday, they had a music theme. She was handed a kid's guitar, and started strumming. She was always into music. Sure, she wasn't playing any real notes, and but she liked the guitar. She also loved almost any song. She especially liked Wonderwall, by Oasis. Whenever Steve or Tony would sing Mr Blue Sky, Luna would get really happy. I mean, it _is_ a pretty good song.

On Luna's 5th birthday, the theme was ocean. Luna loved the ocean. Actually, they had a pool in one of the floors in the Tower. That's where they held the party. Luna had a life vest put on. She liked water. She didn't know how to swim, but she wanted to go in the water. Her and Tony went in. Luna loved the water. She was enjoying herself, when some water rose out of the pool around her. They started to form little shapes, like heart, and stars.

Everyone was surprised by this. This was what the woman was talking about when they got Luna. This was weird. Then, Luna realised her necklace was glowing as she did this. She had never taken it off. The Avengers noticed her necklace, too.

When Luna was 6 and ¾ years old, she was running around outside, when she tripped, and some vines caught her. Here's the thing, the vines came out nowhere. They were glowing, and her amulet was also glowing. Well, it looked like Luna had a new power to show the team.

Around 2 years later, when Luna was 9, she was watching a candle burn, when it stopped burning. Luna put her hand towards it, and it started burning again. Her amulet was glowing, so it was another new power. Also, at this point, she was a prodigy in playing guitar, and she could play Enter Sandman, by Metallica, and she could play Sweet Child O' Mine, by Guns N' Roses, along with many other songs. (I like to incorporate some of me into the characters, like music, art, writing, that stuff.)

About 2 years after that, Luna was 11. She wanted to grab her phone off the nightstand, but she wasn't close enough. She held out her hand, and the phone floated towards her. Her amulet was glowing, so, it was a new power.


	3. Chapter 3

When Luna was 16, in the summer, her amulet glew. She was in her room. A portal opened in front of her. Her amulet floated into the air, and dragged her into the portal. When she stepped out, she saw a beautiful forest. She saw something flying above. She looked up and saw… dragons? They're real?

"Who's the new elf?" Someone asked.

"I don't know, let's go see." Another person said. 2 teenagers dropped out of a tree, in front of Luna.

"Who're you?" Luna asked. She made a ball of fire form in her hands, as a threat.

"I'm Azari." A girl wearing red said.

"I'm Naida." A girl wearing blue said.

"I'm Luna, and I don't know where I am." Luna said.

"You're in Elvendale." Azari said.

"Elvendale?" Luna asked.

"What kind of elf are you? What element do you control?" Azari asked.

"Uh, water, earth, fire, and air." Luna said. Azeri and Nadia asked. "And I'm pretty sure I'm not an elf." Luna said.

"Then why do you have pointed ears? And you can control elements? With an S? You're a gifted elf, you can control more than 1 element." Naida said. 3 people appeared from behind. 2 were elves, but one had regular ears. It looked like someone Luna went to school with.

"Luna?" The girl asked.

"Emily?" Luna asked.

"What're you doing here?" Emily asked.

"Uh, my amulet took me here." Luna said.

"You guys know each other?" Azari asked.

"Yeah, we go to school together." Emily explained. "Have you met Azari and Naida, yet?" Emily asked.

"Yeah." Luna said.

"Alright, well, that's Farron, and that's Aira!" Emily said, gesturing to them as she spoke. Then, Emily noticed Luna's ears. "Are you an elf?" Emily asked. Luna shrugged. "Do you have any powers?"

"Yeah." Luna said. "I have water, fire, air, and earth."

"What? I thought you could only have one power." Emily said.

"Wait, I just realized, why are _you_ here?" Luna asked.

"Well, my grandmother was an elf, and she was sent to earth to guard the portal from here to earth. She gave me the amulet to go back and forth. She had love powers." Emily explained.

"Wow." Luna said. "Wait, How do I get back?" Luna asked.

"I'll show you, but I want to show you the dragons, first!" Emily said. The elves and Emily took Luna to the dragons. They rode for about 10 minutes, before stopping. Then, Emily showed Luna how to get back. Emily also wrote her phone number on a leaf, so Luna could text her when she wanted to go with Emily to Elvendale.

Luna got back, and was surprised no one was waiting for her. She thought someone would notice her not being there, or at least see her go through a portal on the security cameras.


	4. Chapter 4

Luna went to Elvendale with Emily a few more times. She got to know everyone a lot better. On her 9th time of going, Luna came back, and was surprised to see Peter waiting for her. She stepped out of the portal, and into her room, and Peter stepped back in surprise.

"Luna, What're you doing?" Peter asked.

"Um… I went out with my friends." Luna said.

"Since when can you use a portal?" Peter asked.

"Uh, 2 months." Luna said. "Why were you in my room, though?" Luna asked.

"I saw you go through a portal on the security cameras." Peter said.

"Oh, I forgot about those." Luna said.

"Where did you go?" Peter asked.

"Do you want me to show you?" Luna asked. Peter nodded. Luna wanted to have Emily with her, so she texted Emily. Emily responded with, " _ **Sure, I'll go back.**_ "

Luna opened the portal. They stepped through. When they arrived, Peter was astonished. I mean, Elvendale _is_ pretty amazing. Emily looked up to see Luna and Peter.

"Emily?" Peter asked. "Why are you here?"

"Frankly, I could ask you the same." Emily said.

"He saw me go through the portal." Luna said. Azari, Aira, Naida, and Farron came towards them.

"Another tiny ear!" Azari exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, tiny ear?" Peter asked.

"Peter, they're elves. I'm an elf." Luna said. Peter gasped.

"Like, real elves?" Peter asked.

"Yes, and you need to keep a secret. You can't tell anyone about us." Luna told him.

"H-hi." Peter stuttered, moving towards the elves.

"Hi, I'm Farron!" Farron said.

"I'm Aira."

"I'm Azari."

"I'm Naida!"

"I'm Peter."

"Do you have any powers?" Azari asked.

"Web shooters?" Luna whispered.

"What about Emily?" Peter whispered.

"She can keep a secret!" Luna responded. Peter nodded, before shooting a web at a tree, and landing there. He stuck there.

"Cool! A Spider Human!" Aira said.

"Emily's told us about one of them!" Azari said.

"You're Spiderman?" Emily asked. Peter nodded, before getting down.

"Well, we have to get back before the Avengers start to worry." Luna said.

"Do you want to see the dragons, first?" Farron asked. Peter's eyes widened.

"He can see them next time. Our guardians will start to worry, we've got to go." Luna said.

"Wait, there's gonna be a next time?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, what do you think?" Luna asked.

Luna opened up a portal to her room, and they got back to Luna's room.

"Alright, you can't tell anyone, not even Ned, or MJ!" Luna exclaimed.

"Okay." Peter said. They started heading down to the living floor. They saw all the Avengers waiting for them.

"Hey guys, did you forget about Movie Night?" Clint asked. "We were just about to put in a movie."

"Sorry." Luna said. "We got caught up in working on Pete's web shooters." She lied.

"We weren't able to do much." Peter lied. Well, not much of a lie, because they didn't do anything to them.

"Alright, well, we were gonna watch Lord of the Rings." Tony said. Luna almost choked on her breath. That movie had elves in it. It seemed Peter was thinking the same thing. They sat on opposite sides of the room, eyeing each other nervously. This made Natasha suspicious.


	5. Chapter 5

Many months later, Peter and Luna came back from Elvendale. It was Christmas Eve, and everyone was supposed to be asleep by this point. It was 2 in the morning, so Peter and Luna _thought_ everyone was asleep. They thought wrong.

"Where were you two?" Clint asked. Peter and Luna stopped in their tracks.

"Clint, who else knows about us being gone?" Luna asked.

"Just me." Clint said. "Now, where were you?"

"Can we show you tomorrow? We're tired." Luna begged. Peter was still quiet.

"Alright, But technically you're showing me today. It's 2 in the morning." Clint said.

"Really? I thought it was 11!" Luna said.

"Alright, go to bed." Clint said. Peter ran off, and Clint left the room. Luna sighed. He would tell everyone. She was an elf. What would she do if the Avengers found out?


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, everyone had finished opening presents.

"Alright, Luna, ready to tell me where you and Peter were?" Clint whispered.

"I might as well tell the whole team." Luna said. Clint gestured for her to get the Avengers attention.

"Guys, Luna has something to tell you!" Clint yelled. The Avengers quieted down.

"Alright, well, there's, uh, there's this thing that I've been hiding since Summer. And I don't know how to tell you. All I can do is show you." Luna said. Peter facepalmed. Why is she doing this?

"I knew something was up!" Natasha exclaimed.

"Okay, well, how're you going to show us?" Tony asked. Luna opened the portal.

"Follow me." She said. The Avengers did that. She then realized how many Avengers she would be taking with. After all of them came through, they took in their surroundings.

"Errrr, where are we?" Steve asked.

"Elvendale." Peter said. The Avengers looked at him.

"You've been here?" Tony asked.

"Yeah." Peter said.

"Well, we've been sneaking off here since the Summer." Luna replied.

"WHAT?" Tony screamed.

"Yeah, and the only people that have found out are Peter and Clint, and Clint only found out last night." Luna said.

"LUNA!" Azari yelled, coming over.

"Hey, Azari." Luna said.

"Who are these people?" Azari asked.

"I live with them." Luna responded. Aira, Naida, and Farron ran over to Luna.

"Hey guys." Peter said.

"I'm sorry, why do all of you have pointed ears?" Sam asked.

"We're elves." Aira said.

"And so am I." Luna said.

"You're an elf?" Scott asked.

"Y-yeah." Luna said.

"Well, what else is there you're hiding from us?" Bucky asked.

"Nothing." Luna said.

"Is there any other creatures that are mythical, but are actually here? Dragons? Unicorns? Goblins?" Bruce joked.

"Actually, there are dragons and goblins." Peter said.

"Yeah." Azari said. "They're cool!"

"Well, we should be getting back to our place." Tony said. "We've got a lot to talk about." He said, through gritted teeth. Luna opened up a portal, and they all went back.

"Luna, you've been sneaking out." Steve said.

"Well, I mean, I went there the first night, and I made friends, and I didn't want to never come back, and I got so attached, and sometimes I don't want to leave my other friends." Luna explained.

"Well, how about instead of sneaking out, you go on weekends?" Steve asked.

"No. Not for awhile. Luna, Peter, you're grounded for 6 months. FRIDAY will alert me if one of you goes into the other one's room, and if you open a portal." Tony said. Peter and Luna grumbled as they walked up to their rooms.

"Tony, don't you think that's a little harsh?" Natasha asked.

"No, it's called tough love, and discipline." Tony said.

"I actually agree with Natasha." Bruce said.

"Yeah, 6 months is a little long." Sam said.

"Shut up." Tony said. "I've made up my mind. I mean, what if something happened to them, and they never came back? What if they died, or got hurt? How would they get back? That was dangerous even for them!"


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile, up in Luna's room, she texted Peter.

" _ **Peter, what if we leave, and never come back? The Avengers can't stop us if they can't get to us!**_ " _Luna texted._

" _ **I like that idea. And we only need the clothes we're wearing, and an extra pair to wear while we wash one pair!**_ " Peter texted back.

" _ **Let's go at midnight!**_ " Luna texted.

" _ **I'll sprint to your room!**_ " Peter texted back. They got their clothes together, and they stayed awake until midnight. Everyone else was asleep. Peter ran to Luna's room. Tony and everyone else was alerted. They ran into Luna's room, and saw the portal open, and Peter and Luna standing in front of it with backpacks.

"See you never again!" Luna said, before stepping into the portal, Peer close behind. Tony ran after them, and lunged toward the portal. The portal closed just as he was about to make it in, and he crashed into the wall.

"Oh my god!" Natasha exclaimed.

"Luna said, 'See you never again!'" Clint exclaimed.

"Does that mean…they're gonna stay there forever?" Steve asked.

"Tony, we told you, you were to harsh on them!" Sam said.

"Let's not play the blame game, we need to figure out how to get them back!" Natasha said.


	8. Chapter 8

A Few Months Later

Luna and Peter had gotten used to staying with the elves. Peter was enjoying it so much, he rarely thought about the Avengers. Same with Luna. That all changed. They were sitting around, when Luna began to miss her dad. A lot. She decided what she had to do. She took Peter, and they went through the portal. They came out in the living floor. The Avengers were all there at the moment. They all froze. Except Tony. He ran up to Luna. He hugged her.

"L-Luna?" Steve stuttered.

"I'm sorry!" Luna exclaimed. "I'm so sorry!"

"Luna, I know. But I was really harsh. I guess, uh, maybe 6 months was a little long." Tony said.

"No, I overreacted." Luna said.

"Hey, I did too! I agreed to go with you!" Peter exclaimed.

"Well, I don't care who's fault it was. I'm just glad your back!" Tony said. The Avengers went over, and gave Luna and Peter the biggest group hug they have ever had.


	9. Chapter 9

1 Month Later

Life at the tower was normal again. Well, as normal as it would be with The Avengers. The Avengers were gathered around the TV, when a Breaking News thing came on.

"Breaking news! There is an asteroid that is about to hit the Atlantic Ocean, just off the coast of New York. It is expected that a Tsunami will hit. It will most likely hit Boston. It will wipe out all of Boston, so if you live there, get as far away as possible in the next 5 minutes." The newscaster said.

Luna got up from her seat on the couch, and opened a portal before anyone could stop her. She made it to Boston, and saw the asteroid. It was huge. Oh god. What was she doing? Then, she realized, it's better to try, than to have no chance of anyone being saved. Luna saw the beach, it was empty already. Everyone had seen the asteroid. They must have been smart. Luna Decided to use her water powers to save everyone. After about 5 minutes of waiting, the asteroid hit. The water pulled in at a rapid speed, and a huge wave started coming towards Luna.

The wave was a little smaller than the Statue of Liberty, which is 151 feet tall. If Luna failed, she could die. No. No time for negative thoughts. Luna had to do this. The wave was getting closer. Luna held out her arms. Her water powers weren't doing anything. She tried again. Then, she realized the fate of all of Boston was in her hands. She could do this. She could do this. The wave was about 100 feet away. Luna took a deep breath. She closed her eyes. Concentrate. She opened her eyes, and she did a wind up. The wave was 20 feet away. Luna pulled her hands back, and shot them out towards the ocean. The wave retreated. It went back out to the ocean.

Luna just saved Boston. She looked death in the eyes, and beat it! Luna heard a noise above her, and saw a helicopter, with the words CNN. That was who did the Breaking News. Oh, this was gonna be everywhere. Luna could see the headlines now. **Teenager Saves All Of Boston From Tsunami!** Luna opened up a portal, and managed to stumble through it. She got into Avengers Tower, and collapsed.

"Luna? Are you okay?" Steve asked.

"Well, considering I just saved Boston, yeah. But considering I can't move because of how much energy that took, no." Luna said. Steve picked her up, and headed for the elevator. Bruce followed. They went to the medical wing.

"Luna, that was really brave of you to do that!" Steve exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, that's gonna be all over CNN. I saw the new copter flying over me." Luna said, as Steve set her down on a hospital bed.

"Yeah, it already is. We saw it on the Breaking News." Steve said. Tony ran into the medical wing.

"LUNA!" He yelled. He ran over to Luna. Faster than Luna had ever seen. "That was really dangerous! Why would you do that?" He asked.

"I wanted to be a hero. I have powers. I might as well use them!" Luna explained.

"Luna, listen, I know you like to play Hero, but you could have died!" Tony said.

"I know. I was thinking about that when I got to Boston." Luna said. "I know it was dangerous, but I just saved a city with a population of almost 700,000! A more people could have died if I did nothing!" Luna exclaimed.

"Tony, I have to agree with her. It was dangerous, but she saved countless lives." Steve said.

"Yeah, but she's my daughter! I swore to take care of her. I already lost her once, and I'm not losing her again!" Tony argued.

"Tony, listen to me! She saved many lives. Give her a break!" Steve exclaimed.

"Steve, if she died, I don't know what I would have done!" Tony exclaimed.

"Tony, I know. No one would know what to do!" Steve exclaimed.

"Steve, you don't understand. I lost my parents. I can't lose her, too!" Tony exclaimed.

"And I lost my girlfriend, and my parents, and all of my old friends other than Bucky!" Steve exclaimed.

"Okay, can you guys shut up?" Bruce asked. "I'm trying to check Luna's health! If you want to keep bickering, can you do it somewhere else?"

"Sorry." Tony said. Bruce proceeded to check Luna's blood pressure, heart beat, temperature, eyesight, and hearing. He was about to say that she was fine, until he yelped, and jumped back in surprise.

"What? What's wrong with her?" Tony asked.

"H-her eyes. They… They're… Blue. They're not green anymore." Bruce said.

"What?" Steve asked. He looked at Luna. Sure enough, her eyes were blue.

"Luna, do you feel any different?" Bruce asked.

"Um, I scared of what's wrong with me! Other than that, no." Luna said.

"That's strange, but I don't think I can do anything about it. Luna, do you have another energy to do anything?" Bruce asked.

"I don't think so. It's hard to move. That was tiring." Luna said.

"Alright, Steve, Tony, go back to the living level. Luna, get some rest." Bruce said, before following Tony and Steve to the elevator. Luna knew how to contact Bruce when she needed to. In the meantime, she was tired. She might as well follow Bruce's orders, and sleep. She fell asleep in about 30 seconds.


	10. Chapter 10

The Next Day

Luna woke up to Bruce coming into the medical wing.

"Oh, good, you're up!" Bruce exclaimed.

"Yep, I just woke up, and my energy levels are back to normal!" Luna exclaimed.

"Alright, before you go back downstairs, I want to check your eyesight, and see if your eye color has changed." Bruce said. He looked at Luna's eyes, and they were green again. That was weird, but her eyesight was fine, and her vitals were normal. Luna followed Bruce down to the kitchen. She was greeted with only a few people.

"Hey, Luna, everyone except us went on a mission!" Peter exclaimed. Luna looked around, and saw Clint, Sam, and Pepper.

"Oh, Okay." Luna said, heading to the cabinet. She found some oatmeal, and began to make some.

"Luna, what you did yesterday, that was really heroic!" Pepper said.

"Yeah, I can't believe you did that! That was awesome!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah, I still can't get over it. I have no idea how I did that." Luna said. She took her bowl of oatmeal over to the couch. Luna looked at the news, and saw the headline, **Teen That Saved Boston Has Been Recognized Using Facial Technology**. Luna raised an eyebrow.

"Good Morning America. The teen who miraculously saved Boston from a tsunami yesterday has been identified. The teen who saved everyone is none other that Luna Stark." Robin said. They showed a video of Luna making the water head back out to sea.

"Well, they actually recognized who it was for once." Clint said.

"Yeah, facial recognition technology sucks." Peter said.

"Yeah, well, I don't know whether this is good or bad. Now, people know I have powers. But now, I'm a hero!" Luna exclaimed.

"I think it's fine because you're protected by Tony. I don't think anyone's going to get you." Peter said.

"That's not what I meant. I mean, Tony constantly has people coming after him, and most of the time, he can't deal with them on his own. And I was barely able to make it back here after I made the tsunami go away, and I was barely able to do that." Luna said.

"Luna, you'll be fine. I for one think it's great that you've been recognized for your powers. Now you can be a hero with us!" Sam said.

"Yeah, I guess that's true. I've always wanted to fight with you guys!" Luna exclaimed.

"Exactly!" Clint exclaimed. The rest of the day went by quickly, and everyone just binge watched all Harry Potter movies. Just as they were finished, everyone else got back from the mission.

"Hey! Luna! You did really good yesterday!" Natasha exclaimed.

"Thanks." Luna replied.

"Yeah, that was pretty cool." Rhodey said. Tony glared at him.

"Don't go encouraging her to put herself in the face of danger all the time." Tony said.

"Oh, I won't do that all the time." Luna said.


	11. Chapter 11

The Next Day

Luna woke up, got dressed, and went to the medical wing, where Bruce was waiting for her.

"Hey, Luna, I was just preparing for the checkup." Bruce said. He checked her vitals, and they seemed normal. Luna and Peter went to school, getting dropped off by Happy.

"Good luck. You're going to have many people there to see the teen who saved Boston." Happy said.

"How often have you had to deal with this with Tony?" Luna asked.

"At least 2 times a week." Happy said, like it's nothing. Luna and Peter got out of the car, only to be swarmed by students and teachers, looking for answers.

"Was that really you?" Someone asked.

"When did you get your powers?" Someone else asked.

"How did you do that?"

"What other powers do you have?"

"Okay, yes it was really me, but that's all I'm gonna day." Luna said. The warning bell went off, and the teachers and students ran to get to class. Peter and Luna went to their lockers, and got their stuff out. They went to homeroom.

"Good morning class!" Mr. Harrison said, as Peter sat down next to Ned, and Luna sat with Michelle.

"Luna, was that you who saved Boston?" Michelle asked.

"Uh, yeah." Luna said.

"Dude, Luna was awesome on Saturday! That was so cool!" Luna heard Ned tell Peter.

"So, How did you do that?" Michelle asked.

"I don't know. I've never been able to do anything except make small shapes with a cup of water." Luna said. Michelle pushed her bottle of water towards Luna. Peter and Ned turned around to watch, and Mr. Harrison looked at them.

"Luna, is there something you would like to share with the class?" Me. Harrison asked. Michelle looked at Luna, with a look that said, "Show them!" So, Luna took the water bottle up to the front of the class.

"Alright, if you didn't believe it was really me who saved Boston, here's your proof!" Luna exclaimed. She took the cap off of the water bottle. She held out her hand, and made water come out of the bottle, and form into shapes, like a circle, a star, and a heart. The class was in awe. Especially Ned. Peter had already seen this, but he still thought it was cool.

Luna went back to her seat, and the class just stared at her, as Luna handed Michelle her water bottle back. Luna's face reddened. She wasn't used to this kind of attention.

The bell rang, after about 10 minutes of excited chatter, and Mr. Harrington telling Luna that what she did was really heroic. Luna went to her locker, because she forgot one of books, but her locker was jammed. She tried everything she could, but she couldn't pull it. Then, she noticed a water spill on the floor. She looked around to see if there was anyone to see what she was about to do. Nope. Luna held out her hands, and put the water in between the sides of the locker. She kicked the locker, just to be safe, and when she did her combination, it finally opened.

Luna got her books out, and she headed to class. She was late, and the only seat was next to Flash Thompson. Could his day be anymore stressful?

"Hey, Luna the Hideous, you were on the news. But I know your secret. It wasn't really you who saved Boston. It was someone who looks like you." Flash said.

"Shut up." Luna said.

"I don't get how someone would look like you." Flash continued, ignoring her question. "They would have to have a lot of bad luck to have a face like yours. You're the ugliest kid that I've ever seen."

"Flash, you're pushing it." Luna said.

"I don't care. You're a brat, who wants all the attention they can get." Flash said.

" _You're_ the attention hogger." Luna said, under her breath.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Flash asked, pretending not to hear the question.

"I said, you're the attention hogger!" Luna exclaimed, as she pushed Flash out of his chair.

"Oh, you've done it now!" Flash said, getting back up, as the whole class laughed at him.

" _I sure have!_ " Luna thought. She gulped.

"You, me, 2:45, behind the school. If you tell anyone, you're both dead meat." Flash said, through gritted teeth. "And if you skip, I will make you regret it for the rest your life." Luna didn't want to know what that meant.

At lunch, Luna sat down, next to Peter and Ned, with Michelle across the table.

"Peter, I'm going to homework club after school. Can you tell Happy that I'll be using the portals to get home?" Luna lied, whispering he portal part.

"Sure." Peter smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

After School

"Happy, Luna is in homework club. She's not going to be with us." Peter said.

"Uh, that doesn't sound like Luna. Her grades are all A's. Why would she need homework club?" Happy asked.

"Do you want me to check?" Peer asked.

"Yes, and if she's not there, do a perimeter check around the school. Something's not right. And if I don't bring her back in one piece, Tony's going to kill me." Happy said. Peter got out of the car. He went into the homework club classroom.

"Is here something I can help you with?" Mrs. Adams asked.

"Is Luna here?" Peter asked. Mrs. Adams and Peter scanned the classroom.

"No, I'm afraid not." Mrs. Adams said. As Peter began to leave, he barely heard Mrs. Adams wish him a nice day. Something was wrong. Peter sprinted to Luna's locker. She wasn't there. Something was happening to her. Peter ran out of the building, and he was about to turn the corner towards the back of the building, when he heard laughter. The laughter of a bully. Peter looked around the corner, and saw Luna getting beat up by Flash, and his goonies.

Unfortunately for Peter, 2 of Flash's buddies saw him. They ran towards Peter, and Peter tried to run away, but they got to him, because he wasn't aloud to use his Spiderman powers. For obvious reasons. Flash's friends dragged Peter to the back of the building, and started beating him up with Luna.

Meanwhile, in the car, Happy checked his watch. Peter went behind the building 10 minutes ago. Something was up. Happy got out of the car, and went behind the building. He was shocked by what he saw. Luna and Peter were curled up, in a ball, getting beat up by 11 kids. That was unfair.

"HEY! STOP HURTING THEM!" Happy yelled. Flash jumped back, and him and his goons ran away. Happy ran up to Luna and Peter. "Are you guys okay?"

"No." Luna said, struggling to get up. Happy held out his hand. Peter got up on his own, and they all started to walk back to the car.

"Luna, you're limping." Happy said. "What happened?"

"Uh, this kid said mean things, and one thing led to another, and then he told me to meet him here." Luna said.

"Okay, well, that's good enough for me." Happy said. "It's not like it matters. Tony will kill me anyway." When they got to the car, Happy gave them tissues for their bloody noses, and to try and clean as best they could. They sat in silence for the whole car ride. When they made it to the compound, Luna's stomach dropped. She realized she would have to explain why she was beat up to the Avengers. Luckily, not all of the Avengers were there. It was only Bruce, Tony, and Steve.

"Oh my god, Luna, Peter!" Bruce said, seeing them being walked out of the elevator by Happy. He ran over. "What happened?"

Uh, well this kid called me an ugly brat who hogs attention, andI shoved him, then he asked me to meet him behind the school. He said if I brought anyone or didn't show up, he would make my life miserable. So, I lied to Peter, and said I was going to homework club. He came to save me, but since he couldn't use his powers, and there were 11 kids against us, they beat us up." Luna explained, as Bruce got ice from the freezer, and some bandages. He helped clean them up.

"And then Happy came and saved us." Peter said. "Thanks, by the way." Happy half smiled.

"Who was this kid that called you ugly?" Tony asked.

"Eugene Thompson. Everyone calls him Flash." Peter said.

"How long has he been bullying you?" Tony asked.

"Thr-Three years." Luna stuttered.

"THREE YEARS?" Tony yelled. "Oh, I'm making his life hell." Luna wouldn't stop him even if she didn't hate Flash. But Flash just bullies people. He called her ugly for no reason. Luna actually tried to be nice to him when she first met him. But it's not like it matters. Tony was in his anger mode, so there was no stopping him. Unless you're Pepper. But even she has trouble stopping him sometimes.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys. Be prepared for a long part. I'm expecting this to be at least 10 chapters. Sorry if there's any inconvenience. I just would like to warn before you read. Also, the reason why there's so many Queen lessons in this is because I was listening to a Queen playlist, so, yeah.

Luna woke up one Wednesday. She got up, and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Hey, Luna, we're out of cereal. Tony's going to get some after his mission is over. That's where everyone else is." Bruce said.

"It's fine. I was just gonna grab a granola bar." Luna said. So, she did. She ate it, and then she made her lunch. She had a peanut butter banana sandwich. She also packed some water, and a small bag of doritos. Luna and Peter got dropped off at school by Happy, and went in. They were a little early, so Peter had time to get his other book from his locker. Luna realized that she forgot hers. She ran to her locker, and found out that Peter wasn't at his locker. She heard laughing from around the corner. When she went to investigate, she was surprised.

For once, Flash was bothering Peter. He usually bothers Luna and Peter, or just Luna. So, Luna saw Peter getting bullied. He was being held up by Flash's goonies, and being punched in the gut by Flash. Luna didn't know what to do. She ran to get a teacher. She got Mr. Harrison.

"FLASH! STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" Mr. Harrison barked. Mr. Harrison pulled Flash to the principal's office. Flash mouthed, "Tomorrow," and made a punching motion with his fist. Peter gulped.

Peter was let go by Flash's goonies, and him and Luna got the books they originally went out for. When they went back to homeroom, Mr. Harrison was back at his desk. The bell rang, and Luna went to science. No sign of Flash. That was, until he came in about 20 minutes later, and handed Mrs. Adams a slip. Flash glared at Luna as he sat down. Luckily, Luna was sitting across the room from him.

They learned about the most boring thing that Luna had ever heard about. Why you can't split atoms. She had already been told this by Tony and Bruce. After 50 minutes of agonising pain, the bell finally rang. Luna went to social studies, where they learned about Galileo Galilei. Luna had already learned about him on her own time, after hearing Bohemian Rhapsody, and wanting to know who "Galileo" was.

Luna didn't really pay attention, but when the bell rang, she sprang from her seat. She went to math. They learned about integers, which was something Luna learned about in 6th grade. This was the most boring school day she had ever been through. She still jotted down things, but they weren't really related to the subject. They were ideas for a color scheme for her superhero costume.

When the bell rang, Luna went to her locker, and put her books in. She sat down at lunch, and Peter and Ned talked about something about spiders. After the Oscorp field trip, Peter had been acting weird, and he had been stronger, and faster, and better in gym. He liked to talk about spiders a lot.

Luna and Michelle talked about her powers, and Michelle was clearly fascinated. You had to be a close friend to tell the difference between bored and any other emotion. It was pretty challenging. After lunch, Luna ran to her locker to get her books, and she ran across the school to get to english on time. She was out of breath after sprinting.

"Luna, I was just about to start class." Mrs. Leon said.

"Sorry." Luna said. She took a seat.

"Alright, today, we're writing about people we look up to. It can be someone you know personally, or someone famous." Mrs. Leon said. Luna realized she could write about Billy Joel. Who doesn't like Billy Joel?

After 50 minutes, Luna finished. Her next class was English. All she did was read the whole time, because it was a free class. Next, she had study hall. She just read again. After that, Luna had gym. They played dodgeball, so it wasn't that hard. Luna won.

Luna went home that night, and Tony had brought back some cereal. For dinner, they had pasta. The others told Bruce, Luna, and Peter about their mission. After dinner, everyone watched a movie. They watched Bohemian Rhapsody. It's a good movie, 10/10, would recommend. No, but seriously, though, please watch it. It's such a good movie. If you've already seen it, watch it again. It's that good.

After the movie, Luna was tired. She said goodnight, and went up to her room. She fell asleep before her head even hit the pillow.


End file.
